Detours
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: Set after Revulsion. Voyager takes on a transport of Dreagan, a homosexual humnoid race headed for the Danu system. On their short trip together, the Voyager crew will learn first hand about this unique race of people, some more than others.
1. Warp Drive

Warp Drive

_Warp Drive_

The doors to the Briefing Room slid open and B'Elanna walked in to find it empty except for Tom. They shared a look and she sat down next t him.

"How are you doing?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Tom. I'm sure that I'm fine. Why?"

"What? A guy can't ask his girlfriend if how's she's doing after a hologram nearly kills her?" B'Elanna gave him a small smile.

"That's sweet, really but I'm ok. I'm over it." Before Tom could protest, the doors slid open and Harry, Tuvok and Chakotay walked in. Chakotay looked around the room in confusion.

"Where's the Captain?" B'Elanna shrugged.

"I'm sure she'll be here," she answered as the others took their seats. A few minutes later the doors slid open for the third time and Neelix rushed in.

"Relax Neelix. You're not late," Chakotay said. The Talaxian heaved a breath and sunk into a chair. The group of six sat in silence for a few long minutes before Chakotay let out a breath and tapped his comm. badge.

"Chakotay to the Captain."

"Go ahead, Commander." Chakotay cleared his throat.

"Will you be joining us for this morning's briefing?"

"I'm on my way."

Kathryn made her way from the Mess Hall, cup of coffee in hand, to the nearest turbolift. She steppe din just as Seven of Nine began to step out.

"Oh, Seven. I'd like you to join us for the briefing this morning." Seven looked at the Captain, her face conveying no emotion.

"Yes, Captain."

By the time the two reached the Briefing Room, the Doctor had arrived. Seven took a seat between Tuvok and the Doctor. Kathryn moved around the edge of the table and set her coffee down. She looked around the room and gave the group an apologetic look.

"Sorry for the delay."

The briefing progressed as normal. Neelix reported that crew morale was up and he'd been trying out some new dishes in the Mess Hall. Seven sat silently as the other senior officers discussed their reports. She felt awkward being there. She had nothing to contribute and she wasn't a senior officer. She didn't even have a rank. Still if the Captain insisted she attend, she couldn't refuse. Seven wasn't entirely comfortable with these people. After all they had taken her from the only life she'd known. As she drifted off into her own thoughts, Kathryn sipped her coffee and turned her attention to Tuvok.

"Tuvok, Security report." Before Tuvok could answer, the ship's sensors began to blare. The room began a jumble of movement as everyone pushed through the doors to get to the bridge. Tom slid into his position at the helm while Harry and Tuvok took up their respective stations.

"Harry, what's going on?" The Captain had taken up residence in her chair. Harry checked the scanners and looked up.

"It looks like a ship. It's about five hundred kilometers starboard."

"On screen." Tom pressed a button and the view screen came alive, displaying a large transport vessel. B'Elanna took a step closer to the view screen. She seemed to be scrutinizing the ship.

"It looks like it's venting plasma." Kathryn turned back to Harry.

"Open a channel. See if you can hail them."

"Aye Captain." Harry pressed a series of buttons, sending out a standard hail. They waited in silence and received no response.

"No response."

"Try again." Harry nodded and sent the message a second time. This time something came back.

"They're responding." Kathryn stood up, straightening her uniform. The image of a middle aged woman appeared on the screen. She appeared to be humanoid.

"My name is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Starship Voyager," Kathryn greeted.

"Radella. I'm afraid you've come across our ship at a bad time."

"We can see that. What happened?"

"A few days ago our warp core overheated and we had to eject it. We just recovered it but it's useless."

"Looks like you're venting plasma too," B'Elanna interjected. Radella nodded, looking concerned.

"Maybe we can help with repairs?" Kathryn suggested.

"That's very kind of you Captain but we don't want to impose. We're on our way home."

"Please, it's the least we can do. I'll send my Chief Engineer over to take a look."

"Thank you Captain." The channel closed and the image disappeared from the screen. Kathryn and B'Elanna shared a look.

"Take a team, see what you can do. Try and contain the plasma leak first."

"Aye, Captain. We'll see what we can do."

After assembling a team and making sure their environmental suits were ready and functional, B'Elanna and three other engineering staff stepped onto the transporter in Transporter Room One. In moments they dematerialized. They appeared instantaneously on the other ship. The transport vessel was crowded, women and children packed together. From behind them a voice called out.

"Over here." B'Elanna turned around to see Radella waving them over. The mass of people parted so they could pass. Radella led them into a small room.

"Sorry for the cramped space. We've had to move everyone to this deck to avoid the plasma leak." B'Elanna nodded, pulling out a tricorder.

"We're going to try and contain the leak first before we take a look at your warp core." Radella nodded just as a chime 'pinged' behind them.

"Come in." The doors slid open and another young woman walked in."

"I thought I'd help," she said.

"Laili, I don't want you or anyone else down there without protection." Laili looked from Radella to the newcomers and back again.

"I just want to help."

"I know you do. But we haven't been able to fix this problem on our own. Let's let these people try and help." The way Radella spoke sounded soothing and loving, as if she really cared for Laili.

"So we'll get started." She and the other Voyager crewmembers made their way down two decks to where the leak originated from. They'd donned their environmental suits and were moving slowly in the bulky garments.

"Lieutenant," one of the crewmembers called, shining a light on a large gap in the wall. Plasma was flowing out of it in a steady stream.

"Well that would explain where the plasma is coming from." She bent closer to inspect the hole.

"It looks like they have an internal propulsion system. They must have been hit by something." She ran a gloved hand along edge of the hole. It looked as if the piece of wall had been ripped away.

"They've got a ruptured engine." She reached for a phaser and pointed it at the hole.

"Ensign, get me something to cover the wall." He looked around the area and spotted what appeared to be the torn piece of wall. He picked it up, surprised by the lightness of the material and set it front of the hole.

"Watch your fingers." She set the weapon to a medium setting and began to solder the metal back to the wall. Halfway through she and the Ensign switched places. One of the other crewmembers pulled out a tricorder and began to scan the area.

"It looks like we've contained the leak. The atmosphere in this area is returning to normal."

"Good. One job down." B'Elanna finished securing the metal before returning to what served as Radella's Ready Room.

"That was fast."

"You have a ruptured engine down there. We sealed it off. It's not a permanent fix but it will hold for now." B'Elanna wiped her forehead and looked around at the people sitting around. Some looked confused, some looked worried. The children, all girls seemed to be watching the newcomers with fascination.

"So, where is your warp core?"

"I'll show you." Radella led them out into a larger area of the ship. A few women milled about at the perimeter, seeming to follow B'Elanna and her companions' every move with scrutiny.

'We really appreciate you taking a look at this. We haven't run into many ships on our way home."

"Lucky you."

"Here we are." Radella depressed a series of keys on a keypad and the door slid open to reveal a very badly damaged warp core. B'Elanna's eyes widened as she moved closer. She'd never seen an engine that badly damaged.

"What the hell happened to it?"

"We aren't entirely sure. It just started to overheat…maybe it was the plasma?"

"It looks like it got caught in an ion storm, or was dragged through a nebula." Radella bit her lip.

"Is there anything you can do with it?" B'Elanna scanned it quickly with her tricorder. She already had the answer formed in her head but she wanted to confirm it.

"Afraid not. It's definitely useless." The older woman looked distraught.

"Thank you for your help…"

"B'Elanna."

"Thank you B'Elanna." The half-Klingon nodded and let out a breath. She couldn't help but feel bad for these people.

"Maybe we can help you out. Why don't you come back to Voyager with us and speak with Captain Janeway."

"Like we said before, we don't want to impose."

"You wouldn't be imposing at all. Please, we're here to help." Radella nodded and B'Elanna signaled to the Transporter Room.

"Transporter Room, five to beam out."


	2. Safe Passage

Transporters

_Safe Passage_

Moments later, B'Elanna, her team and Radella rematerialized in Transporter Room One. After giving brief instructions to her staff, B'Elanna led Radella to the bridge.

"You have a very impressive ship," Radella commented as they stepped out of a turbolift.

"She's not too shabby." The Chief Engineer led her guest onto the bridge where Captain Janeway sat, discussing something with Chakotay.

"Captain." Kathryn looked up upon hearing t B'Elanna's voice.

"How'd it go?"

"Not a lot of luck. We managed to contain the leak temporarily but the warp core is completely shot."

"I see." Kathryn stood up and gave Radella a look of sympathy.

"Why don't we talk in my Ready Room?" She led Radella off the bridge, leaving Chakotay in charge. The short walk to her Ready Room was quiet.

"Please, have a seat." Radella took the seat across from Kathryn.

"So, how can we help you? We can't just leave you stranded."

"We've been in contact with our home planet and they are trying to send a rescue ship. They would be six or seven days out."

"I can't let you be sitting ducks for a week. We know the dangers of the region, hostile species looking for an easy target." Radella just nodded politely. Kathryn leaned back in her chair, thinking for a moment.

"You said your people are about a week away?"

"Yes. It's rather unfortunate that our engine blew so close to home."

"What about escape pods?"

"We have twelve, not enough to get everyone home safely. I've tried to think of every possible way to get my people back home." It was Kathryn's turn to nod politely.

"What if we gave you a ride the rest of the way?"

"Really, Captain. Your generosity is appreciated but we don't want to take you off course." Kathryn stood and motioned for Radella to join her by a computer console. With a few light taps to the screen a map of space appeared.

"Where are you headed exactly?"

"Saylon. It's in the Danu system." After a few minutes, Janeway found Saylon. A small blip blinked some distance away, indicating Voyager's present position. She smiled to herself as she plotted a possible course.

"It doesn't look like it takes us out of our way at all. We'd be glad to help you get home."

"I'll have to talk it over with my people but I don't see why they wouldn't accept your kindness."

"We understand wanting to get home. We're on our way home as well."

"Are you far?"

"Yes, very far. We've been stranded in the Delta Quadrant for over three years." Radella's face revealed her own brand of sympathy.

"When we arrive on our planet, perhaps we can return the favor. Supplies and food."

"That would be very nice, thank you," Janeway agreed. The two women stood for a moment just smiling at each other before heading back to Transporter Room One.

"I'll contact you as soon as I've discussed the arrangement with my people."

"We'll be waiting." As soon as the other woman dematerialized, Kathryn tapped her comm. badge.

"Senior Officers report to the Briefing Room immediately." The bridge emptied quickly. Chakotay left an Ensign in charge as he, Tom, B'Elanna, Harry and Tuvok left. Once everyone was settled, Kathryn let out a breath.

"I've offered Radella and her people passage on board Voyager until they reach their home planet."

"Are we sure that's the best course of action, Captain? We don't know anything about these people," Chakotay asked.

"They seem pretty peaceful to me, Chakotay," B'Elanna retorted.

"I'm inclined to agree with B'Elanna. She's gone back to her ship to talk the arrangement over with her people."

"Do we know how many people there are on the ship?" All eyes were on the Doctor as he spoke. Janeway began to shake her head in the negative but B'Elanna interjected.

"I counted about thirty or forty when I was over on the ship. We'd have to double up in crew quarters."

"Quarters would be a little cramped while they were on board but it would be only for a week." A murmur of consent rippled through the senior staff.

"Let's assume they say yes. I'd like to get them settled as quickly as we can. Tuvok, Neelix I want you to organize which crewmembers will be bunking together. Doctor, when they arrive, I want you to tend to any medical needs they may have."

"Yes, Captain."

"Anything else?" Chakotay asked.

"I'll be in Transporter Room One. If the ship hails, route the transmission there. You have the bridge."

"Yes, Ma'am." Kathryn stood up, signaling the impromptu meeting was adjourned.

Back on the transport vessel, Radella sat in the small room with a few other women, including Laili. They all looked at her expectantly.

"Captain Janeway has offered to give us passage on her ship until we reach home."

"What about the rescue vessels? Won't they reach us in a few days?" one of the women asked.

"The government hasn't agreed to send a rescue vessel out yet. If we accept the Captain's offer, we won't have to wait here, drifting for a week. We could inform the government we had arranged for other means of returning home."

"Would they offer medical care?"

"I am sure they would. They have a Doctor on board." Laili leaned against the doors, listening to the conversation.

"Radella, do you want to accept her offer? After all, you are the one in charge of this transport."

"Captain Janeway made a good argument for accepting her offer. We would be dead in the water for close to a week with very few defenses. My answer would be yes. But it is not just my live I have to consider."

"Well say we accept it. We're running low on rations and supplies." The rest of the woman agreed to the idea. Without another word, they left Radella to contact Voyager. On Voyager's bridge, Harry picked up the hailing frequency.

"Commander, the transport vessel is hailing."

"Route it to Transporter Room One."

"Yes, Sir." Chakotay tapped his comm. badge.

"Chakotay to the Captain."

"Go ahead, Commander."

"We're routing a transmission from the transport vessel to your location."

"Acknowledged."

Kathryn turned her attention to the screen in front of her. Radella's face appeared, taking up most of the screen.

"I've discussed your offer with my people and we've all come to an agreement. We would like to accept your offer."

"I thought you might. My crew has begun preparing space for your and your companions. I've also asked the Doctor to be on standby for any medical emergencies." Radella smiled broadly.

"Thank you, Captain. I'll prepare my people for transport."

"I'll send B'Elanna over. We have equipment that can enhance the transport beam. We should be able to bring all of you over in one swoop." Radella nodded and the image went dead.

"Lieutenant Torres, report to Transporter Room One." Five minutes later, B'Elanna walked in.

"B'Elanna I want you to take a team and set up transport enhancers. We're going to get them here in one swoop."

"Yes Ma'am."

A short time later and for the second time that day, B'Elanna and a handful of other engineering crewmembers stepped on to the transporter platform.

"See you soon." Kathryn engaged the transport. When B'Elanna and her colleagues arrived on the transport vessel they were met with thirty woman and girls standing ready.

"You work fast," B'Elanna muttered.

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Just stand where you are. We'll set the transport enhancers around you." The group seemed to bunch together a little more, giving the crewmembers space to work around them.

"We'll send you over first to make sure it worked," B'Elanna explained once the equipment was set up and functional.

"Torres to Voyager. We're ready for transport."

"Acknowledged." As the beam began to dematerialize the group, a few girls clung to their mothers' hands. Several minutes later, Kathryn's voice emanated from B'Elanna's comm. badge.

"Good work, Lieutenant, we've got them all."

"Wonderful. Four to beam back."

By the time, B'Elanna and the others arrived back on Voyager; the ship was a buzz with activity. Members of the crew were leading small groups towards Sickbay. B'Elanna set her equipment down and just watched as people moved in every direction. She was so caught up in watching that she didn't notice Tom join her.

"So, I was thinking…maybe one of us could you know…give up our quarters for the week." She turned to look at him, slightly surprised to find him standing there.

"You just want any excuse don't you?"

"It's only for a week, B'Elanna. Besides, contrary to popular opinion, I do not think about contact every time I talk to you. For instance, right now I'm thinking about what I'm going to eat for lunch." She just laughed and shoved his arm playfully. He feigned a pained expression which only made B'Elanna roll her eyes.

"Come on, flyboy. Let's make ourselves useful." They walked out of the transporter room and down the corridor towards Mess Hall.


	3. Astronomy and Attraction

Astronomy and Attraction

_Astronomy and Attraction_

Laili followed one of the uniformed Voyager crewmen down a hallway and into the Mess Hall. They had all been convened there to discuss sleeping arrangements as well as some ground rules for their stay on Voyager. She sat down in a chair and one of the children climbed into her lap. Laili ran a hand through the girl's hair and smiled. She enjoyed spending time with the children. It gave her hope in her people's future. Everyone fell silent as the doors slid shut and Kathryn stood in front of the galley.

"On behalf of Voyager and her crew, I'd like to welcome you. Space is going to be tight for the next few days but we're going to do everything we can to accommodate you." Radella stepped up beside Kathryn and whispered something in her ear.

"Radella has a list of where you will be staying. Crew members will be available to point you in the right direction. Feel free to explore the ship." Kathryn took a step back and Radella looked at the women and children gathered before her.

"I hope I don't need to remind you all that we are guests on this ship. You should act accordingly." With that, the group began to disperse, some women moving forward to inspect the list of housing while others examined the replicators along the wall. Laili set the girl on her feet.

"Why don't you go play." The child nodded and ran off to join her friends. They ducked behind the galley counter and ran into Naomi. She had been watching the gathering with Neelix from the protection of the kitchens. She had been nervous about meeting these new people. The last new person that had come on board Voyager had been Borg. The three girls spotted Naomi and bent down to where she crouched.

"Why are you hiding?" one of them asked. Naomi stood up.

"Uh…I'm playing…hide and seek."

"Hide and what?" another asked, wrinkling her forehead. Naomi's eyes widened.

"You never played hide and seek before?" All three girls shook their heads.

"Come on. I'll show you how to play. Oh…I'm Naomi."

"I'm Jadira. This is Cadi and Sabra." Naomi gave the other two girls a wave and led them off to teach them the finer points of playing hide and seek. Laili watched the four girls run off and quietly followed them out of the Mess Hall. She wasn't sure where she was going but she had nothing better to do than wander. She came to a turbolift and the doors slid open. A crewmember in a yellow shirt stepped out. He held the doors open for her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She let the doors shut behind her and she just looked around the cylindrical tube.

"State your destination," the computer prompted.

"Um…Deck…Eight." The computer beeped in acknowledgement and began to descend through the ship. She gripped at the wall to steady herself. It moved faster than she'd expected. When the lift stopped and the doors opened, she had to take a moment to let her stomach settled. She took several deep breaths before turning to the right and walking slowly down the corridor. The portion of the deck she was on seemed rather deserted until she reached a door. It opened automatically to reveal a young woman bent over a half-lit console. A young man was kneeling next to her.

"Wait…try switching those two cables."

"We tried that already, Ensign. Interchanging them would be an inefficient use of time and the ship's energy."

"All I'm saying is maybe we missed something the last time. Are you sure everything about the configuration is exactly the same as last time."

"Yes." Harry let out a groan as he pushed himself to his feet. The console was beginning to blur from staring at it all morning. The Captain had insisted that he and Seven continue their work on the astrometrics lab even with the arrival of their guests. Harry set his tools down and ran a hand through his hair.

"I need to take a break. I'll be back in a half hour. I need to eat something before I can't see straight." Seven said nothing. Harry passed Laili as he left the room and whispered a soft hello in her ear. Laili stepped through so that the doors shut. She continued to watch Seven work. The other woman didn't seem distracted by thoughts of hunger or eye strain. She simply kept working.

Laili couldn't help but admire her features. From what she could see from where she stood, this other woman was very attractive. The garment she wore most certainly accentuated her more feminine attributes. She couldn't help but wish all the women on Saylon dressed in that manner. Her private musings were interrupted when Seven turned around. She looked startled for only a split second. Laili blinked and took a step back.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your work. Your Captain said we could explore the ship and I…well I was just wondering what you were doing." Could she sound any more like a nervous teenager?

"Ensign Kim and I are converting this space into an astrometrics laboratory."

"Oh….what is it used for?" Seven fixed her with a look that said 'how can you not know the answer to your own question?'

"It collects information on stellar phenomena and allows the crew to more accurately chart a course home. We are incorporating Borg technology to the already existing systems to enhance the labs functions." It was then that Laili noticed the small pieces of metal remaining on Seven's otherwise flawless face.

"You're Borg." It was Seven's turn to blink.

"Yes." She paused. "My link to the collective was severed by Captain Janeway and her crew several weeks ago."

"I'm sorry…that must have been very difficult."

"It has been…an emotional time. I will adapt." Laili smiled. She didn't know much about the Borg but they seemed like a resourceful race.

"It looks like you already have." Seven turned back to the console, trying to get it to work. Laili chanced joining her.

"I'm Laili. I apologize for not introducing myself earlier."

"I am Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One. You may call me Seven of Nine." Laili nodded and watched as Seven managed to reactivate the console.

"Impressive." Seven didn't respond. She moved on to the next piece of equipment that needed to be fixed or altered. Laili spent the better part of two hours just watching Seven work. She chatted briefly with Harry when he got back from his lunch break.

"Well I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you have half the place up and running when I'm gone." Seven just nodded.

"Maybe I should tell Chakotay that you don't need my help." Seven looked up.

"Your assistance is valuable to this process, Ensign. It would not be a wise decision to cease this relationship." Harry cleared his throat and blushed a little and looked away.

Several decks up, Naomi was sneaking around a corner, looking for Jadira when she nearly collided with Captain Janeway. Naomi's eyes widened as she landed on the floor.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you." Kathryn bent down to help Naomi back to her feet. Naomi toyed with the edge of her dress, feeling very awkward for having nearly bowled the Captain over.

"Where were you going in such a hurry?"

"Jadira, Cadi and Sabra are hiding…we're playing hide and seek. I'm trying to find them." Kathryn couldn't help but smile.

"Well I'm sure you'll find them. I'm sure your mother is very proud of you for making our guests feel at home." Naomi nodded. She motioned for the Captain to lean closer.

"They didn't know what hide and seek was." Kathryn feigned shock.

"Well it's a good thing they ran into you then. Why don't you go on and look for them."

"Bye, Captain." Kathryn waved goodbye as Naomi ran off in search of her new friends. Kathryn straightened up and spotted Chakotay walking towards her. He'd caught the last part of the Captain's chat with Naomi.

"Something the matter?"

"Oh, no. Naomi and a few of the girls are playing hide and seek. I think she's going to like having some children her age on the ship for a while."

"Too bad they'll be leaving at the end of the week." The two began to walk towards the bridge.

"Has everyone settled in?" Kathryn nodded.

"I think this is going to be a good experience for all of us, Chakotay. It feels good to find a hospitable species in the Delta Quadrant every now and then."

"I'm inclined to agree with you." He paused and stopped walking. He grabbed Kathryn by the arm and pulled her out of the flow of people in the corridor.

"Forgive me for saying this, but do you find it a little odd that there weren't any men on their transport." Kathryn tapped her chin in thought.

"Now that you mention it…it was a little strange. I guess I'll have to have a little informational sessions with Radella in the morning."


	4. A History Lesson

A History Lesson

_A History Lesson_

The first night passed without much incident on Voyager. Neelix ushered Jadira, Cadi and Sabra back to their quarters, Naomi fast asleep in his arms.

"You girls have a good night, now."

"Bye," the said in unison. Sabra tugged on Neelix' sleeve.

"Tell Naomi we had fun."

"I will. Good night." Once he was certain the girls were where they needed to be, he headed for Samantha's quarters. He was about to reach to open the door when Naomi stirred. She rubbed at her eyes and gazed up at him.

"Where's everybody?"

"They went to bed. They had a fun time playing with you." Naomi smiled sleepily. The door slid open and Neelix cross the threshold. The room was empty as Neelix set the child in her bed.

"I'll stay with you until your Mom gets back, ok?"

"Ok."

"So, it sounds like you had fun today." Naomi nodded.

"They were fun. I got to teach them how to play hide and seek." Neelix smoothed a few wisps of hair from her face as the doors behind him opened and Samantha walked in. Naomi gave her mother a half-hearted wave. Neelix bent over to give Naomi a kiss on the forehead before leaving her to fall asleep.

"Thank you, Neelix," Samantha whispered before he left.

That night, Laili fell asleep with images of Seven of Nine dancing through her subconscious. She knew she shouldn't be attracted to this woman but she couldn't help it. Perhaps if she kept it to herself, she wouldn't get in trouble? She let out a soft breath as she rolled over, clutching the blankets loosely around her. She would worry about it in the morning.

In her own quarters, Kathryn sat up into the early hours of the morning, a pot of coffee on the table next to her. She stared out the window at the passing stars, zipping by her with a quickness she'd grown accustomed to in the Delta Quadrant. She'd been sitting there for some time, trying to gather all of her thoughts together. There was so much she wanted to learn about Radella and her people. Kathryn let out a yawn and reached for the pot beside her. Nothing came out when she tried to pour.

"Damn." She stood up, gathering her nightgown around her body as she reached for her robe. It would seem a late night visit to the Mess Hall was in order. When she arrived, she found she was not alone. Radella sat, admiring the stars passing them by.

"Couldn't sleep, either?" Kathryn asked after she'd replicated herself another cup of coffee. Radella looked up and shook her head.

"First night in a new bed, I'm afraid."

"I understand. We've all had those nights."

"What about you, Captain?"

"Please, call me Kathryn." Radella made a mental note to remember that.

"I just have a lot on my mind."

"Anything you'd like to talk about?"

"Actually, yes. I'm curious about your and your people. I'm afraid we don't have anything in our ship's database." Radella leaned back in the chair, getting comfortable.

"Well…there's not a lot to know about us. We're a peaceful people. We don't have much need for things like war."

"Not to sound rude but…what exactly is your species called?"

"It is a bit confusing. Our people call themselves Dreagan." Kathryn listened carefully to the pronunciation, committing to memory. Radella took a breath before continuing to recount her people's history.

"Saylon is the first of six planets in our system but it's the only habitable planet in the region. It's also relatively colder than your ship's internal temperature."

"We can fix that if you like."

"That's kind but we can adapt well enough for a week. Your crew would no doubt need to wear several layers of clothing to keep warm in our temperatures."

"I'll keep that in mind." Kathryn paused for a moment before asking her next question.

"Now, what do your people do?"

"We're merchants mostly. We have a fairly stable government structure that usually has some sort of position open. Our transport was on a mission in a neighboring system, taking over a trade agreement."

"You seem like a very self-sustaining people."

"We like to think so." Radella watched the Captain's eyes carefully. She saw the curiosity in them and tried to keep the smile off her face. She had an idea of what had sparked her curiosity.

"This may sound extremely silly and I apologize…but where are all of the men?" Radella gave a small laugh as Kathryn toyed with the handle of her coffee mug.

"Did I say something?"

"No, no. It's just we get that question a lot from travelers and new trading partners." She took another minute to calm herself before explaining further.

"And don't look so concerned, Kathryn, I'm not offended. You see…there aren't any men on our planet. We're a homosexual species." Kathryn looked surprised and a little embarrassed for asking. Somehow it seemed obvious now that she'd heard the words spoken out loud.

"I see."

"We get that reaction quite often."

"It's unfortunate but we have encountered a few species that have refused to trade with us because of what we are."

"Intolerance is like bureaucracy. It's always there, no matter how much we like to pretend it isn't."

"Well said."

"I hope you don't mind if I share the information with my crew?"

"Not at all. They deserve to know who they're bunking with."

"Oh…not because of that. We like getting to know different cultures. To be honest, learning about new cultures is what has kept us from going crazy being stranded in this quadrant for so long."

"I can understand your desire to learn. I'm sure my people would be willing to share their experiences."

"I'm sure the Doctor would have a field day with learning about your physiology."

"That may prove a little harder. We tend to be a private people when it comes to our sexuality and our families."

"Of course." Kathryn held up a hand to reassure Radella that she wouldn't take the topic any further.

Their conversation turned to lighter topics and before either of them realized it, the doors opened and Neelix walked in.

"Good morning, Captain. Here for an early breakfast, I take it?"

"Is it really breakfast already?"

"Yes Ma'am. 06:00 hours." Kathryn shook her head and looked at the now cold cup of coffee sitting next to her. Neelix maneuvered around in the galley, getting pots and pans out to begin preparing breakfast. Kathryn turned back to Radella.

"Join me for breakfast?"

"That would be lovely, thank you." Neelix popped up from behind the counter.

"What will it be?"

"Guest's choice." Radella thought for a moment.

"I believe I heard someone mention that your omelets are quite good." Neelix grinned.

"Two omelets coming right up."

Kathryn and Radella shared the meal in companionable silence. They finished just as the first wave of Dreagan and a few Voyager crew members from the night shift wandered in.

"If you'll excuse me I should head to the bridge."

"Of course. It was good to talk with you, Kathryn."

"Likewise."

A short time later, Kathryn walked out of her quarters, fully dressed and somewhat awake. Sometimes she could swear that the sonic shower was a gift sent from heaven. She stepped on to the bridge to find Chakotay sitting in his chair.

"Morning, Chakotay."

"Morning, Captain." He noted the circles under eyes and her demeanor.

"Long night?"

"Yes…but productive. Radella and I have a long chat. I've learned some very interesting things about her people."

"I look forward to hearing about it at the briefing."

"Do you have anything to report?"

"Nothing new. Unless you count the fact that Seven has almost completely reconfigured the astrometrics lab in under two days."

"She's certainly efficient."

"I can't disagree there. Although it sounds like Harry would"

"He hasn't asked to be reassigned again, has he?" Chakotay laughed.

"No but he has reported that he feels obsolete."

"Tell hi to keep his chin up. Everything will be fine."

"Yes, Ma'am."

A few decks down, Laili pulled on fresh clothes and headed out to find the nearest turbolift. She found one and one of the children held the door for her.

"Thanks." The lift ascended to the Mess Hall and Laili took a step back. Perhaps breakfast could wait until the room was less crowded. She turned back around and caught the same turbolift before the doors slid closed. She stood in the tube for a brief second before she spoke.

"Deck Eight." The computer beeped at her and it began to descend through the ship. She hoped that she didn't find the lab empty. After all, she had enjoyed herself the day before. She couldn't pass up the opportunity to spend time with Seven of Nine. Laili stepped off the turbolift and made her way with confidence down the corridor to the astrometrics lab. The doors slid open and she walked in to find just Harry in the room. She let the doors shut and leaned against the wall.


	5. Mixed Signals

Mixed Signals

_Mixed Signals_

Harry looked up from the console he was working on and jumped a little. Laili walked farther into the room and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh…no it's fine. I've…been up a while. I figured if I could get some of this stuff done, I uh…wouldn't have to spend so much time with Seven of Nine." Laili's brow furrowed.

"She seems nice enough."

"Oh…yeah…but…uh…things are kind of…complicated." She let out a small laugh. She could tell he was attracted to Seven of Nine and she couldn't blame him.

"Complicated how?"

"Well…" He set his tools down and sunk to the floor. Laili joined him.

"When she first came on board, she was part of the Collective. We offered to help the Borg develop a weapon to fight against Species 8472. They were in the middle of a war with the Borg and we thought we were on the right side. I saw what Species 8472 could do. It wasn't pleasant at all."

"What happened?"

"My body was necrotizing from the inside out."

"Sounds painful."

"Yeah…I try not to think about it." He took a breath before continuing his story.

"Turns out neither side was 'right'. We would have been screwed either way."

"Anyway, when Seven was still on board, Captain Janeway decided that she wanted to severe Seven's link to the Collective."

"Any reason why?"

"She felt responsible or something. So Seven's been here ever since. And…working on getting the astrometrics lab ready…I..."

"What?" She could read the emotion in his eyes and was trying her best not to laugh.

"I guess…I'm attracted to Seven of Nine. I made a mistake…asking her to the Mess Hall after hours…and things got out of hand." Laili just grinned. He caught her expression and let out a cough.

"Not like that…though she did offer…and it was tempting. But it would have been taking advantage of her, you know."

"I understand." They lapsed into silence for a while. Harry glanced sideways at Laili. He noticed her face looked very serene in profile. Her eyes were half closed and her lips parted slightly as if she were almost asleep.

"So…what's it like where you come from?" Her eyes opened and she turned to look at him.

"Cold. You probably wouldn't like it much. Minus seventeen degrees Celsius." Harry laughed a little.

"Just a little chilly." Harry picked up a tricorder and fiddled with it between his fingers. He wanted to ask questions, get to know her but he didn't want to seem too interested.

"I…don't think I got your name earlier," he blurted.

"I'm Laili…and you're…"

"Harry. Harry Kim." He extended a hand. She shook it.

"Nice to meet you Harry."

"So what do you do for a living?"

"Oh…not much right now. I'm working my way up in one of the merchant businesses on the southern continent. We were on a trade mission to a neighboring system."

"You normally bring children on trade missions?"

'We try to expose our children to different cultures at an early age. It helps build tolerance and understanding."

"You must have seen lots of places growing up."

"Some. What about you? How did you end up on Voyager?"

"Oh…it was my first assignment out of the Academy. I was so excited to be on my first mission…I wasn't counting on getting lost in the Delta Quadrant."

"How far away is home for you?"

"We've got about sixty years to go to get there."

"That's a long time."

"Yeah…we're not giving up though. Captain Janeway is determined we'll see Earth again one day."

"She must really care about her crew to be willing to take sixty years to get home."

"She does. And we've learned a lot while we've been in the Delta Quadrant. Just think…we might not have met you otherwise." Laili snickered and ran a hand through her hair. She picked up one of the stray tools lying around and examined it.

'Do you want some help? Before Seven of Nine gets here."

"Sure." They stood up and Harry led her over to one of the side panels.

"We've got to realign these relays. I'll show you how." He demonstrated the necessary steps and watched her carefully as she tried one on her own.

"So…who exactly are the Borg? We've never run into them."

"That surprising. Their region of the quadrant is huge."

"Maybe they aren't interested in our society?" Harry shrugged.

"Maybe they didn't think you had anything to add to the Collective. If you haven't met them, you should be glad. They're not very nice people."

"They assimilate species to achieve perfection. No one really knows where they came from but they've destroyed entire civilizations, torn apart whole star systems throughout the galaxy."

"They don't like someone you'd want to piss off."

"Definitely not."

"But Seven of Nine doesn't seem to be like that."

"Well she's not connected to the hive mind anymore. She's her own person. She was assimilated when she was a child." Laili stopped working and took a step back.

"How does that look?" Harry leaned in to examine her work.

"Perfect." Just then, the doors slid open and Seven of Nine walked in. Both Laili and Harry turned around as the doors slid closed.

"State your purpose here." She was looking directly at Laili.

"Oh…I was just helping Harry. I'm fascinated by your ship's internal circuitry. I thought I'd get my hands dirty and give it a try…I hope that isn't a problem." Seven pushed past them and examined the relays.

"Your work is acceptable. You may continue." Harry and Laili spent the better part of two hours realigning every plasma relay in the room while Seven worked on getting the few screen to function properly.

"Looks good," Harry commented a few hours later.

"I will inform the Captain of our progress."

"Right of course." Seven turned left without saying a word. Harry leaned against the console behind him and looked at Laili.

"You want to grab something to eat?" he asked.

"I'd love to. I skipped breakfast. It was a little crowded when I went earlier." The pair walked out of the lab and headed for the turbolift to take them down to the Mess Hall.

Meanwhile, Kathryn sat in her Ready Room, reading over the ship's status report from the day before. A chime sounded, alerting her to the presence of someone outside the room.

"Come in." The doors slid open and Seven walked in. Kathryn set the report down and turned her full attention to the young woman.

"Seven of Nine. What can I do for you?'

"I wished to inform you of the progress of the astrometrics lab."

"You could just submit it in a report next time. Save you some time." Seven seemed to disregard the Captain's statement.

"Ensign Kim and I have completed the preparations for the lab. I will begin transferring all relevant data to the system immediately."

"Wonderful. I have to say, Seven. I can't fault the Borg for their efficiency. You've certainly made this process go a lot more smoothly"

"I wish to be useful. Working efficiently ensures I achieve that goal at all times."

"Understood." Seven started for the door when Kathryn stood to stop her.

"Seven."

"Yes, Captain?"

"Why don't you take a break for a little while. I'm sure the ship can survive without all of its astrometrics data in the database for a few hours. Relax, get something to eat. You deserve it."

"Thank you, Captain but I prefer to finish the task at hand."

'I don't want to make it an order, but I will. You may have been able to go for days without stopping as a drone, but you need rest now. Your human physiology needs it." Seven let out a breath of annoyance. Captain Janeway could be frustrating at times in her insistence on the fact that Seven was no longer a part of the Collective.

"Yes, Captain." Kathryn nodded, silently dismissing Seven. Seven left the Captain's Ready Room and walked past the bridge crew without looking at any of them. She made her way to the Cargo Bay Two and began a regeneration cycle. It would give her something productive to do with her time off and she would be able to function longer when she emerged from her alcove.

On the bridge, Chakotay got up from his chair and went in search of the Captain. He found her coming out of her Ready Room.

"Everything ok?"

"Fine. Seven of Nine and Harry have finished the astrometrics lab. Well all except uploading the data. I sent Seven to rest for a while."

"Impressive. And our guests. How are they holding up?"

"They seem to be doing quite well. There's something I'd like to tell you all at the next briefing."

"Alright. Things have been pretty quiet on the bridge. We're cruising at warp four. We should reach their system in four days and their planet in five."

"Good. Maintain course and speed. I'll see you on in the bridge in an hour."

'Yes, Ma'am."


	6. Love Trigonometry

Love Trigonometry

_Love Trigonometry_

Harry and Laili sat at a table in the Mess Hall enjoying their meal. Harry looked around the room, realizing they were mostly alone. They could still hear Neelix in the galley but he didn't generally leave while he was still cooking.

"It's quiet in here," Laili commented.

"Yeah…I just noticed that too. It's nice."

"Yeah…it is. Your friend is a good cook." Harry just laughed. Neelix had been doing his best to make things edible to give their guests a good impression.

"So…how are your quarters?"

"They're fine. I feel bad for your crew, having to bunk with strangers."

"We were all strangers once." She nodded as she finished her drink.

"Hey…I'm off duty for the next hour or so. Have you ever been on a holodeck?"

"No…I don't think so."

"Come on. I'll show you. It's great. Tom and I spent hours on there…it's a great way to relax."

"It sounds fun." He stood, offering his hand and she took it with a smile. They walked out of the Mess Hall and caught a turbolift just as the doors began to close.

"Deck Six."

"I keep forgetting how big the ship is. Our ship only had four decks." The lift descended four decks down, stopping on deck five to pick up several passengers. When it came to a final halt on deck six, Harry led Laili out of the now crowded tube and led her to the left.

"It's this way. You're really going to love it." He hit a few buttons and the doors slid open. They walked in to find themselves on a mountain overlooking an ocean. The moon was just beginning to rise.

"It's beautiful."

"It's one of my favorites. It's the Ktarian moonrise simulation. It's one of the planets in the Alpha Quadrant."

"It's amazing. It's so calming. Do you know any Ktarians?"

"I don't know if you've seen her but Naomi is half Ktarian. She was the first and only child born on Voyager."

"It must get lonely being the only child."

"I think she likes being on Voyager…I mean it's all she's known. She's having fun with a few kids from your ship."

"Good. I'm glad she has found some children her own age to play with for a little while." They stood in silence, watching the moon continue its ascent into the sky. Harry inched a little closer to Laili, gently placing his hand on top of hers.

"Look, there." He pointed to something blinking in the sky. She turned her gaze to where his finger was directed.

"A shooting star."

"One of my more aesthetic achievements with this simulation."

"You created this?"

"Yeah…it's kind of a hobby of mine."

"Do you think you could show me how to do it some time?" Harry grinned.

"I'd love to."

"How about now?"

"Now…I have a staff briefing. But I promise we'll do it after."

"I'll look forward to it." Harry tried to hide the blush creeping onto his cheeks as he walked out of the holodeck. Laili stayed where she was for a while, just enjoying to beauty of the images before her. She had to hand it to Harry; he had a flare for beauty.

Five decks up, Harry joined the rest of the senior staff in the Briefing Room. He noticed Seven of Nine sitting by herself. She did not appear to be happy to be there. Harry caught Tom's eye as he moved to sit near her. The pilot just shook his head slightly at his friend. Before Harry had the chance to say anything to Seven, the doors slid open and Kathryn walked in. She took her seat and looked around at her staff.

"I know this taking some of you away from your duty shifts but I felt it was important we meet to discuss a few things related to our guests."

"Is something wrong?" the Doctor asked.

"No, nothing is wrong." She took a breath. "I spent a good portion of last night talking with Radella and I've learned some things about her people." All eyes were glued to her, waiting for to explain. She took a moment to try and compose her next statement with care. She didn't want it to come across sounding hostile or negative.

"She explained why there were only women on their transport."

"There are no men on their planet." She was met with mostly blank stares; all except for the Doctor. He looked positively ecstatic.

"How fascinating."

"Before you get too excited, Doctor I've been informed you are not to pester them about anything regarding their private lives."

"But Captain…this is an amazing opportunity."

"Doctor, I gave you an order."

"Yes, Captain." He looked away in disappointment.

"Wait…hold on, I'm confused," B'Elanna interjected.

"They're not interested in guys, if you catch my drift," Tom said just loud enough for everyone else to hear.

"Oh." She looked a little embarrassed.

"Now, I understand this is a little startling but we're going to be respectful of their culture."

"Will we have to…leave our quarters if…?" Neelix couldn't finish his question.

"I don't know, Neelix. Radella was reluctant to share that information with me. For now, we will assume nothing of that nature will be happening." They all sat expecting there to be more.

"That's all. Dismissed. I'd appreciate if you would inform the people who work under you. Remind them that the Dreagan are our guests."

"Aye Captain."

Harry was a few meters out of the Briefing Room when Tom caught up with him.

"Why so glum, Harry?" They walked to a turbolift.

"I should have known it was too good to be true."

"No…Harry you didn't…"

"Fall for one of them? Yeah…"

"Harry, you really need some new lessons in dating."

"I didn't know!" As the lift moved downwards, Harry let out a groan.

"What?"

"I told her I'd show her how to use the holodeck."

"Just because she's not interested in you doesn't mean you can't still be friends Harry."

"I guess you're right. I'll see you later." Harry stepped off on Deck Six and nearly collided with Laili.

"Sorry Harry."

"It's ok."

"I didn't think you'd be back so soon. I wasn't sure how to shut down the program…so it's still running."

"Oh…yeah…are you still interested in learning how to use the holodeck?"

"Absolutely."

"Great." Harry didn't sound as enthused has he had earlier. They retuned to Holodeck Two and Harry shut the moonrise simulation down.

"Come on…we can construct a new program from inside." As soon as the doors closed, Laili walked to the console Harry pointed to. She could sense he was apprehensive about something.

"Is something bothering you, Harry?"

"No…of course not…why would it be?"

"You just seem nervous and you didn't before." Harry bit the inside of his lip for a moment. He didn't want to seem rude bringing up her romantic persuasions but he got the feeling she was persistent.

"Uh…the Captain told us…" By the tone of his voice and the fact that he trailed off, Laili could fill in the blank for herself.

"Oh, that figures Radella would have informed your Captain." Harry just nodded. Laili couldn't help smiling a little.

"I'm sorry…I must have been giving off mixed signals. I apologize if I led you on in any way, Harry."

"No…it's ok. It seems to happen a lot…"

"You're a really sweet guy and I'm sure you'll find the right girl when the time is right."

"Thanks. So…do you have a girlfriend back home?"

"Yes. She's a sweetheart. We met a few years ago. We've been married for two years. You'd like her. She's got a great sense of humor and she would have loved the moonrise."

"you seem like a good pair."

"Yeah…we were lucky to find each other." Something in her voice didn't seem entirely sincere.

"But…I couldn't help noticing some of your crewmembers."

"Oh?" She nodded, looking guiltily at her hands.

"Like who?"

"Well…one crewmember specifically. It wasn't that I meant to notice her. It was just very hard to not notice."

"You're going to make me start guessing aren't you?" She laughed.

"Only if you want to. But if you think really hard you'd only need one guess." Harry stroked his chin in thought for a moment or two. Laili stood next to him, holding her breath. She hoped he wouldn't be too mad when he figured it out. As if a light had gone off in his head, Harry's eyes widened.

"Seven of Nine?"

"Guilty…I didn't want to say anything…I know you like her…and I shouldn't be looking at her that way…I have a wife but…you can understand can't you?"

"Yeah…I can." He didn't sound upset or even that surprised.

"Sadly, I don't think either of us have a chance with her."

"Well I can see why she wouldn't be interested in me but…I thought you said she offered to…"

"Yeah but…I think I was sending her mixed signals."

"Well we're just a mess of mixed signals then aren't we?" Harry laughed and nodded his head.

"Yeah. Like some strange love geometric construction."


	7. Perfect Scenario

Perfect Scenario

_Perfect Scenario_

Harry and Laili stood across from each other, trying to recover from Harry's last comment. Perhaps it was that they were both a little nervous, as it wasn't all that funny. When they both finally regained their composure, Harry turned his attention to the control panel in front of him.

"So…maybe we should start with something simple…like a park or something."

"Ok." She didn't sound entirely convinced that they should start small. She had an idea in her head and she wanted to get underway. The sooner she got the program finished, the sooner she could set about the task in her mind. Still, Laili leaned over Harry's shoulder to follow what he was doing.

"This sets the general parameters of the program," he explained. The control panel seemed easy enough to understand. She reached a hand out and pressed a series of buttons. A very large oak tree appeared in front of them.

"Oh…I don't think that's what I meant to create."

"It's ok. We're creating a park, remember. You need trees."

"Right…then we might as well create a few more." Together they scattered smaller trees throughout the holodeck. Laili couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous the foliage looked against the metal constructs of the holodeck.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked.

"It looks funny that's all. They look very out of place." Harry glanced around and then hit a button. Below their feet, shoots of rich green grass began to sprout. It unrolled like a large carpet across the floor.

"That's a little better."

"We need a sky." Laili fiddled a few buttons until a calm bluish-purple sky appeared above them.

"Is that what your sky looks like?" Harry inquired.

"Yes."

"It's beautiful."

"Thank you. What does your sky look like?" Harry pressed a series of buttons and part of the sky turned a rich light blue.

"It's nice."

"I like your sky better." He hit another button and the portion that taken on the hue of Earth's sky disappeared, taking on the blue-purple of the rest of the sky. They stood in silence for a minute or two, admiring the work they'd done so far. It wasn't much but it had taken nearly half an hour. Laili walked around on the grass, running her hands along the coarse bark of the trees. It felt real, as real as being home. Harry watched her examine the world they'd created.

"How about we add some benches…or a path?"

"Go for it." She'd taken off at a run, letting the slight wind race over her skin. She looked much younger as she zigzagged through the tall trunks. Harry laughed as she did a cartwheel, barely missing the bench he'd created. He took off at a jog to join her.

"I can see why you find this so entertaining."

"Just wait until you try something harder. It can get a little…obsessive…in a good way of course." She smiled.

"Of course."

Several decks up, Seven walked towards the Mess Hall. She'd been looking for Harry for over half an hour. They had to input all of the astrometrics data into the database. Just as she reached the Mess Hall, the doors opened and Tom walked out.

"Lieutenant Paris."

"Oh…hi Seven. Can I help you?"

"I am looking for Ensign Kim. He was supposed to report to the astrometrics lab half an hour ago to assist me."

"No…haven't seen him in a while. Sorry. But if I see him, I'll let him know you're looking for him." With that he walked off, leaving Seven look at the spot he'd vacated in slight annoyance. Humans were proving once again to be erratic and disorganized. She let out a short breath before making her way down to the astrometrics lab. Tom had caught a turbolift down to Deck Six and was walking into Holodeck Two to find the park Laili and Harry had created. He followed the sound of voices in a few hundred meters until he found the pair seated on a bench.

"Hey, Tom."

"Hi. Seven of Nine's been looking for you…she says you were supposed to meet her in astrometrics half an hour ago." Harry looked confused and then embarrassed.

"I thought that was this afternoon."

"Harry, it is afternoon." The Ensign let out a groan and stood up.

"I should go. I'm really sorry."

"That's ok. Go, I don't want you to get in trouble on my account. I had fun…and I think I know what I'm doing now."

"Ok. I want to see what you come up with when you finish."

"You'll be the first to know." With that, Harry left the holodeck, lingering slightly in the doorway. Tom turned to Laili with a look of interest.

"What are you creating?"

"Oh…just a program."

"Want some help?"

"I don't want to take you away from your duties, Lieutenant."

"It's alright. I don't have a duty shift for a few more hours."

"To be honest, I sort of want to try it on my own. Learn from my own mistakes."

"Got it. Not a problem. Good luck. If you get stuck, you can always come find me."

"Thank you. I'll let you now if I need any help." Tom gave a small wave and left as well. Laili looked around her before addressing the computer. She wasn't entirely sure what she was doing but she was used to winging things.

"Computer, end program." The computer beeped and the park fell away, leaving the metal skeleton of the deck in its place. She smiled to herself as she returned to control panel. She would have to make sure she did everything correctly. She didn't want anyone finding the program before it was ready.

On Deck Eight, Harry raced from the turbolift and into the lab. He found Seven standing over the console, beginning the data upload.

"Seven…sorry I'm late. I lost track of time." Seven didn't respond. Harry shuddered a little. The Borg cold shoulder was even icier than the human version. He simply walked to her side and picked up a set of data pads and cleared his throat.

"I'll…start uploading these…over there." He moved away quickly and started the task. Harry tried to focus on the task at hand but he couldn't stop thinking about Laili. He knew she didn't have any interest in him at all. But they got along so well, and they had a lot in common, including Seven of Nine. He chanced a glance over his shoulder at her and smiled a little. She was focused on the work in front of her, yet she still had a beautiful quality about her.

"I suggest you report on time for your next duty shift, Ensign. The Captain would not be pleased to learn you were late." Harry looked confused at first but shook the feeling.

"Yeah…it won't happen again."

Back on the holodeck, Laili was adjusting the physical size parameters of the program. She'd spent the better part of an hour creating the proper wall hangings and proper lighting. She was working from pure memory on the layout of the room. She hadn't seen it in almost two years. She and Kaelin had shared their first night in this very room. After fiddling with a few buttons, she looked around.

"Computer, display modifications." Before her eyes, a large couch-like object appeared as did several tables with bottles of oils and lotions. She would have to make sure everything was the proper consistency for what she planning. Laili walked around the console and picked up each bottle, allowing a few drops of each substance to slither from the neck of the bottle and onto her fingertips. She smiled as each texture touched her skin.

"These will do." She set the bottles down and looked around to make sure she hadn't missed anything. It had to be exact if it was to have the proper effect. Once she was satisfied with her work, she turned to address the computer once more.

"Computer, save program."

"Specify file name." She thought for a moment. She'd need to give it a name that would not raise suspicions among the Voyager crew.

"Home Scenario Alpha." The computer gave a beep of acknowledgement but the program didn't close. She looked around in confusion.

"Computer, why didn't the program shut down?"

"Please restate the question." Laili let out a breath. It would appear she had to close it down manually.

"Computer, close program." Like before, her surroundings disappeared, replacing themselves with the metal walls of the holodeck. Satisfied with her efforts, Laili made her way out of the holodeck and towards a turbolift. Her stomach was telling her she needed to eat something and soon. As she walked into the Mess Hall she spotted Harry and he waved her over.

"How was your shift?"

"Quiet…a little awkward. She didn't really say much."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's just eh way Seven of Nine is."

"So…how'd it go on the holodeck?" he asked. She couldn't keep from smiling broadly.

"Perfectly.


	8. Cross Cultural Experiences

Cross Cultural Experiences

_Cross Cultural Experiences_

Laili spent the better part of the early evening pacing back and forth in her quarters. She knew she needed to act soon if she wanted her plan to succeed. She would need to find a reason to seek out Seven of Nine. She took a step out into the corridor to find it mostly empty. She had a feeling that despite it being after dinner, Seven of Nine would still be working. So, with a deep breath, Laili made her way to a turbolift and down to Deck Eight. Sure enough, when she walked into the astrometrics lab, Seven was standing over a console. Without looking, Seven addressed the Dreagan.

"Can I help you?"

"Oh…I was just wondering what you were doing." How lame could she sound?

"I am working."

"Haven't you been working all day? Don't you take breaks?"

"I regenerate." Laili wrinkled her brow. Seven was certainly a different kind of woman.

"Ok….but I'm sure your Captain wouldn't mind if you took some time off and relaxed."

"I have no need for such activities. I wish to be useful aboard Voyager." Laili couldn't help but giggle softly to herself. Unfortunately, she couldn't hide it because Seven turned around the same moment. The former drone raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry. I just…I keep forgetting you haven't been human for long."

"I do not see why that would elicit such a response."

"I didn't mean to offend you. It's just…I like learning about new cultures…and it seems to me like you do too. Well…learning about your own at least."

"What are you proposing?" Laili twisted a piece of hair around her finger to make it appear as though she were deep in thought. In reality, she was just keeping up appearances until she could Seven to the holodeck.

"Well…Ensign Kim…Harry showed me the holodeck. It's really fascinating. Have you been there before?"

"No. I have no use for such trivial distractions." This would be harder than she'd originally thought. Still, she wasn't going to give up. Her plan would work. It had to.

"I think it can be relaxing. And you look like you could use a bit of relaxation."

"No, thank you." Laili gave a small pout.

"You can't even humor a guest aboard your ship? It would only be for a few minutes. I promise." Seven let out a frustrated sigh but conceded Laili's request.

"Fine. A few minutes." Confidently, Laili led Seven of Nine back to Deck Six. The corridors were much more crowded than when Laili had last left the deck. She hoped no one was using the holodeck. She needed to be certain she wouldn't be interrupted. They arrived at Holodeck One to find it not in use.

"After you." Seven walked into the empty room and looked around. She never did understand why this place fascinated the Voyager crew so emphatically. Laili took a breath to collect herself before she began the simulation.

"Computer, activate program Home Scenario Alpha." Seven turned around and gave the young woman a confused look.

"What is this?" she asked the as the program took form around them.

"Oh…it's a program I created. I wanted you to be the first to see it." Seven looked around in slight confusion. The surroundings seemed aesthetically pleasing enough.

"It…is nice."

"I guess I was feeling a little home sick. We have a room just like this at home. Please, sit down." Laili slid into one of the large chairs, looking very relaxed. Seven remained standing, apparently oblivious to the seductive atmosphere of the room.

"I prefer to stand." Seven continued to look around the room. She took in the intricate layout of the furniture, the warm feeling the colors of the walls. She could understand why Laili found the room so pleasing.

"How long have you taken part in this activity?" Laili's brow furrowed for a moment, trying to decipher Seven's question.

"Oh…creating holodeck programs? Today was my first time."

"You have exceptional skill."

"Thank you." Laili stood up and moved behind Seven, reaching for a silver pitcher. She poured a steeping liquid into two mugs, offering one to Seven.

"Care to tell me how the tea tastes? I've never had holographic tea before." Seven reluctantly took the mug and stared at it. After another moment of contemplation she took a sip. It was warm, sending a soothing sensation throughout her entire body. It also had a strong taste, bitter but not overly so. It bore a hint of ginger in the after taste.

"It is in intriguing." She took another sip, longer this time. Laili couldn't hide her excitement as Seven's mood started to change. Laili took a few sips for good measure before setting the mug down. S he needed to be in the proper state of mind if the ritual was to work correctly.

Seven finally sunk into a chair, feeling slightly drowsy. She set the now empty mug on the table to her left and took a fresh look at her surroundings. The colors seemed to swim together in a pleasant fashion, as if the walls were alive.

"Seven of Nine, are you alright?" Laili's voice seemed to blend with the colors around her.

"I…" She fell silent, words failing her. Laili took the opportunity to pick up one of the bottles of oils and dab a bit on her hands. She rubbed it between her palms lightly before gently letting her hand graze the other woman's. Seven let out a breath as the oil seeped into her skin. It sent a warm sensation up her entire arm. She tried to speak again but Laili hushed her.

"Don't speak. Just relax." Laili set to work.

She began by loosening the clasp in Seven's hair. She couldn't keep herself from running her hands through the woman's hair. It felt like silk between her fingers. She reclined the chair, allowing Seven to stretch out. Delicately, Laili spread a cooling lotion along Seven's jaw line and above her eyes. A small smile made its way onto her lips at the sensation.

"Computer, alter clothing parameters." The command was barely audible but the computer responded accordingly. Seven's skin tight uniform was replaced by a soft satin top and skirt. Seven's eyes opened in momentary surprise at the change of fabric but the combination of the tea and the oils kept her from protesting. Laili stood still by Seven's side from several long minutes, hands outstretched. Seven was almost prepared for the transfer.

Laili turned her attention to her own preparations. She dribbled one of the finer oils, smelling of lilac and cherry wood, along her arms. She let it rest there, exposed like drops of rain, watching as it sank into the pores in her skin. She could feel the energy begin to stir within her, deep within her. She knew it would only grow. As she continued her part of the ritual, she glanced briefly over her should at Seven. The other woman lay on the chair, looking serene and beautiful.

"You are going to be our savior."

Some ten minutes later Laili had completed her preparations for the transfer. She returned to Seven's side, brushing a lock of hair from her half-closed eyes. Seven let out a soft breath at Laili's touch. She was almost ready. Laili picked up the final container of oils and poured a generous portion on Seven's bare stomach. Seven shivered at the cool texture of the oil as it slithered over her skin. Her eyes opened wider as Laili rubbed it in with soft, tender motions.

"Shh. It's alright. Just lay still," Laili prompted, placing one hand reassuringly atop Seven's. Satisfied that everything was ready, Laili gripped Seven's hand tightly while the other remained atop her stomach. With a deep, slow breath, Laili closed her eyes, concentrating solely on the transfer. She had to get it just right. She could feel the energy begin to bubble up within her body, rising to the surface, crawling like waves towards the shore down her arms and into Seven. As the first surge of energy reached the former drone, her eyes shot open wide and a gasp escaped her. Her body tensed against Laili's hands as the bit of Laili's essence coursed through her veins like lighting. Laili wanted to comfort her, reassure her but it would break her concentration. She kept a firm grip on Seven's hand, trying to will the other woman to stay calm and to be still.


	9. In Danger

In Danger

_In Danger_

Seven's body gradually began to relax as Laili funneled her energy and essence into Seven's body. Laili's body began to slump as the energy left her but she had to keep steady. She couldn't break contact until the transfer was complete. She shut her eyes to try and concentrate.

Outside of the holodeck, Tom and Harry paced back and forth. The Doctor was using Holodeck Two to practice his new opera and they had scheduled an hour or two as well.

"You try it." Harry rolled his eyes but tried opening the doors to Holodeck One. They didn't budge.

"Great, we're locked out." Tom sounded more annoyed than he should have been. After all it was only holodeck time. It wasn't a necessity.

"Try a command override." Again Harry rolled his eyes and input his security code. Nothing happened.

"Ensign Kim to Commander Tuvok."

"Tuvok here."

"Sir we have a problem. We've been locked out of Holodeck One." There was a low breath over the comm. frequency.

"I will be there momentarily, Ensign." Tom and Harry shared a look.

"Yes Sir."

"I wonder who could have locked us out. I mean…the Doctor couldn't have taken up both holodecks to rehearse," Harry muttered.

Before Tom could answer Tuvok stepped out of a turbolift. He approached Tom and Harry, a look of annoyance in his eyes. They stepped back and watched as Tuvok input his security code and was met with the same result as Harry.

"Computer, open doors to Holodeck One."

"Unable to comply."

"We could always shoot our way through," Tom suggested. Tuvok gave him a disapproving glare.

"I suggest you find a different time to engage in this activity."

"Come on, Tuvok. It's not even about the privileges. As Chief of Security, you should be concerned that we can't get in." Tuvok took a step back, as if examining the door in front of him.

"Perhaps you are correct Lieutenant. I will inform the Captain."

"We'll uh…stay here in case anything changes," Tom called as Tuvok began to walk away.

Inside the holodeck, Laili was fighting to keep herself steady an awake. She could feel the process working as Seven's skin became hot to the touch. Her eyes were wide open, fixated on the ceiling and her breathing was shallow.

"Almost there," Laili whispered. All she needed was a few more minutes.

On Deck One, Tuvok approached the Captain's Ready Room and was about to enter when the doors opened and Kathryn walked out.

"Sorry Tuvok. I didn't see you."

"It is quite alright, Captain. However I wish to speak with you."

"Of course. What can I do for you?" She turned to go back into her office but Tuvok led her towards the nearest turbolift.

"It seems we may have a security breach on Holodeck One. We have been locked out."

"That doesn't sound good."

"Indeed, it does not."

When they arrived on Deck Six, they found Tom and Harry trying to physically pry the doors open with little luck. They stepped back when they spotted Kathryn approaching.

"It looks like you two need to exercise a little more," she teased.

"We would Captain…if we could ever get inside." Kathryn gave a nod and tried her security code. The doors budged just enough for her to get her hands inside.

"Guess the Captain has the magic touch."

"Tom, help me pull these open." Tom stood opposite of the Captain and together they forced the doors open. The quartet crowded in the doorway for a moment, speechless. None of them were certain what they were witnessing. It was clear that there was something going on between Laili and Seven of Nine.

"What is…" Tom began.

"Oh God…I think…" Harry gasped. While he hadn't gone into detail about the intimacy of the Dreagan, he could guess it was something along those lines. Kathryn just shook her head. In one fluid motion she pulled her phaser from its holster and fired. The beam hit Laili in the shoulder, sending her crumpling to the floor in her weakened state.

"Captain?" Tom sounded surprised. Since when did Kathryn Janeway fire on a friendly species.

"Help me get them to Sickbay." She didn't sound interested in explaining her actions. Tom and Tuvok picked up Laili, carrying her carefully between them while Harry and the Captain helped Seven to her feet.

The trek to Sickbay felt longer than any of them could have imagined. Laili mumbled incoherently against Tuvok's shoulder while Seven swayed on unsteady legs between Harry and Kathryn.

"Easy. One step at a time," Kathryn coached once they reached Sickbay. The Doctor was nowhere to be seen.

"Computer, activate Emergency Medical Hologram."

"That program is currently running."

"Locate the EMH."

"The EMH is on Holodeck Two."

"Transfer EMH back to Sickbay." The computer beeped and the Doctor's program reappeared. He was mid song but stopped when he saw Tom and Tuvok laying Laili down on a bio bed.

"What happened?"

"We're not sure," Kathryn answered as she helped Seven onto a bed as well. She turned to Harry.

"Go find Radella. I have a feeling she can tell us what was going on in there."

"Yes, Ma'am." In seconds, he was gone. Seven seemed to have regained some of her faculties once she was sitting down. She wasn't as disoriented as she'd been on the transit to Sickbay but she could sit still.

"Captain?" She sounded confused.

"What is going on? How did I get here?"

"You were on the Holodeck. We brought you here. Just try and stay still." Seven nodded wearily as the doors to Sickbay opened and Radella raced in followed by Harry.

"Harry said it was urgent. What's going on?"

"We were hoping you could tell us," Kathryn answered. Radella caught sight of Laili. She was pale and looked barely conscious.

"Her pulse is weak. Her breaths are shallow," the Doctor reported.

"Where did you find her?"

"She and Seven of Nine were on the holodeck. When we found them…it looked like they were doing some sort of ritual." Radella paled a shade or two.

"I'm so sorry, Captain. I had no idea this would happen."

"What? What happened?"

"I'd have to see what the holodeck looked like to be sure." Kathryn let out a breath and turned to the Doctor.

"Can you stabilize her?"

"I believe so."

"Do it. Then try and get Seven of Nine to sit still."

"Aye Captain." Kathryn led Radella down to Deck Six. The program was still running. Radella took one look around and let out a disappointed sigh.

"Well?"

"She was performing the imbuing ritual."

"And what is that exactly?" Radella let out another breath.

"The ritual our people use to conceive. But it doesn't work with members of other species. Laili knew that." It was Kathryn's turn to pale.

"I see."

By the time the returned to Sickbay, the Doctor had stabilized Laili but was finding it much more difficult to contain Seven of Nine.

"Seven, please sit down."

"I cannot comply."

"Why not?"

"I do not know."

"Doctor, I'd like a word with you." He nodded and led the Captain and Radella into his office.

"It appears that Laili was performing a ritual with Seven of Nine."

"What sort of ritual?"

"Given the look of things in there, I believe Laili was attempting to impregnate Seven of Nine." The Doctor's jaw dropped.

"Fascinating."

"Doctor." Kathryn's tone was sharp.

"Sorry, Captain. What can you tell me about the ritual…"

"Did they complete the ritual?" Kathryn shrugged.

"I don't think so. We stopped her."

"So that's where the phaser burn came from," the Doctor mumbled.

"Then we have a problem." Radella shot a glance back through the window at the two patients. Before the Doctor could ask again for more information, Radella continued her train of thought.

"They are both in danger if they do not finish the ritual."

"I thought you said it can't be performed with someone from another species," Kathryn interrupted.

"It doesn't generally succeed. But both partners will recover, as long as the ritual is finished."

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to put Seven of Nine through something she may have not been a willing participant in."

"I understand your concern, Captain. Believe me I don't want to harm any of your crew. But you have understand that there is a larger issue at hand. If the ritual goes unfinished, they will both die."


	10. Hanging in the Balance

Hanging in the Balance

_Hanging in the Balance_

Kathryn stared at Radella for several seconds in shock. Even the Doctor was lost for words. Radella did not look very fond of the idea either.

"What do you mean?" Kathryn finally asked.

"The ritual involves the transfer of energy from one person to the other. If it's interrupted, the person who initiated the transfer is left weak and unstable. If she can't finish the ritual she'll die."

"What about Seven? Why is she at risk?" the Doctor interrupted.

"She's received a lot of energy…most of it sexual. If she doesn't finish her end, it will kill her. It is not pleasant. It is a painful death." Kathryn shared a grim look with the Doctor.

"You said it's not safe for them to be doing this in the first place. What exactly are we supposed to do?"

"I'm afraid I don't know. At this point, it would be safest to have Laili complete the imbuing ritual with one of our own kind…preferably her partner."

"Can she survive another day or two?"

"If you can keep her unconscious it should reserve whatever energy she has left. I will need to use your communications system to send a message to the planet. Once we arrive we will have to work quickly."

"We understand. You have full access to whatever you need." Radella turned her attention to the two women on the other side of the room. Laili was still lying motionless on the bed. Seven was pacing back and forth beside the bio bed, her hands balling up into fists only to relax seconds later.

"If you'll excuse me I am going to go try to contact the planet."

"Have Lieutenant Commander Tuvok assist you." As soon as she was gone, Kathryn turned to the Doctor, that grim look returning.

"Do you have any idea what we're going to do about this, Doctor?"

"I'm afraid I may be at a loss. I do believe we need to inform Seven about what's happening. She needs to know."

"I agree." Together, they exited the office and returned to Sickbay.

"How are you feeling, Seven?" Seven turned to look at the Captain.

"I am…uncertain. I cannot stay stationary and I feel…uncomfortable." Kathryn gave her a sympathetic look. The Doctor looked ready to launch into a speech when the Captain held a hand up to stop him.

"Doctor, give us a minute, please."

"Yes, Captain." He moved away, leaving Kathryn and Seven alone. Kathryn slid onto the bed and waited for Seven to join her. Seven hesitated for a moment or two before sitting. Her eyes landed on Laili.

"What happened?" Kathryn took a deep breath.

"This may be difficult to take in, but we believe she was performing a ritual…a sort of sacred ceremony from her culture…on you."

"On me?"

"Yes. From what Radella has explained to me, it seems she was…attempting to impregnate you." Seven stared blankly. She hadn't been human for long but she believed she understood the process of procreation. But what the Captain had just told her didn't fit with what she knew.

"I do not understand."

"I don't understand it entirely myself but it seems to involve energy transference. We stopped the ritual before it was complete. It left Laili very weak and you…full of energy."

"I do not like this feeling."

"We're going to find a way to help you. I promise. Perhaps the Doctor could give you a sedative. Maybe it would help you calm down."

"I will comply." Kathryn gave her another sympathetic look before waving the Doctor over. She watched as he administered the hypospray before quietly walking a short distance away.

"I'd like you to meet me in the Briefing Room in ten minutes."

"Of course, Captain." With that, Janeway left Sickbay, making her way back to the bridge.

"Senior Staff, meet me in the Briefing Room immediately."

A short time later, Tom, B'Elanna, Harry, Tuvok, Chakotay, Neelix and the Doctor were assembled in the Briefing Room. Kathryn looked at them from the front of the table, unable to sit down.

"Tuvok, were you able to assist Radella in her transmission?"

"We were successful."

"Good."

"Captain, what's going on?" B'Elanna asked. No one had told her what had happened on the holodeck. At the question, Kathryn sunk into her chair.

"It seems one of our guests wanted to share a little bit more of their culture than we were expecting."

"What do you mean?" It was Neelix's turn to express his curiosity.

"It seems one of them decided to try and…procreate…with Seven of Nine." B'Elanna let out a noise that sounded oddly like a laugh.

"You can't be serious."

"I'm very serious…and so is her condition." Harry couldn't help but look a little guilty.

"Captain…did anyone ever figure out where that holodeck program came from?" Tom interjected.

"I think I know," Harry replied.

"Explain, Ensign."

"Earlier…I showed Laili how to create holodeck programs. She seemed interested and I didn't really ask why." A pause. "I didn't teach her to override the security system."

"I'm sure you didn't Harry. But right now our main priority needs to be how to help Seven of Nine."

"What exactly is wrong with her?" The Doctor cleared his throat.

"From what I've determined, she's been left in a state of hyper-arousal. According to our Dreagan acquaintances, she needs to finish the ritual or else she will die."

"The effects of this ritual sound much like those of the Vulcan pon farr. I believe she must resolve the emotions with her or else they will consume her."

"Any suggestions on how she should go about doing that, Tuvok?"

"Traditionally, in Vulcan culture, the pon farr is resolved by mating." The room fell into a dead silence at his explanation. No one knew what to say. Had Tuvok really just suggested that the way to save Seven of Nine's life was to make her have a sexual encounter?

"Is there any other way to resolve the pon farr?" Neelix asked.

"There have been times where the prospective mate has a right to challenge their pursuer…to choose whom she wishes to be with."

"Somehow I don't think that's going to be our solution in this situation," the Doctor muttered.

"So what do you recommend we do, Kathryn?" Chakotay locked gazes with Kathryn.

"I think it's up to Seven of Nine. She was brought into this situation against her will. I don't want it to end that way."

"So…if she decides to go along with it…whose it going to be?" Harry's cheeks flushed in embarrassment even before he asked the question.

"I think it should be up to her."

"Well right…but…doesn't the other person need to be willing to?"

"Why Harry…you volunteering?" Tom jabbed Harry in the ribs.

"Gentlemen, this is serious." She let out a breath. There didn't seem to be any more they could do now.

"Dismissed." Chairs swiveled and the staff began to walk out.

"Harry, can I talk to you for a minute?" He stopped where he was and waited for every else to leave. He turned back around to face the Captain and the Doctor.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"I don't want to intrude but…its come to my attention that you may have…feelings for Seven of Nine."

"Feelings? No…I mean…she's very attractive…but…you talked to Tom didn't you." He couldn't meet Kathryn's gaze.

"No, I haven't talked to Tom." She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If she were to agree…would you be willing to help Seven of Nine?" Harry wallowed loudly.

"I…I don't…it would be…sort of awkward…see the other night…it was a misunderstanding really."

"I'm sure we can find someone else Mr. Kim if you don't feel you are up to the task," the Doctor stated.

"I just…don't want to hurt her, you know?"

"We understand. Why don't we go talk to her about this?"

Together, the trio left the Briefing Room and made their way back to Sickbay. The sedative the Doctor had given to Seven of Nine had already begun to wear off. She was pacing around Sickbay, fiddling with the computer console every few moments.

"Seven…we'd like to talk to you." The young woman turned around and nodded. Laili remained unconscious on a bed nearby. Seven immediately sat down on a bed and waited for Kathryn to continue speaking. Harry and the Captain shared a look. The Doctor stood nearby, monitoring Laili's vital signs.

"We believe we may have found a way to help you."

"What is it?"

"Well…it's Mr. Kim."


	11. Resolution Part One

Resolution Part One

_Resolution Part One_

Seven looked from Harry to the Captain and back again. If the solution was obvious, she did not grasp it.

"I do not understand."

Harry averted his gaze. He couldn't believe he was actually going to go through with this. He'd been mortified in the Mess Hall. He'd overstepped his bounds but she hadn't understood. What if she didn't understand now?

"Well…Seven…" Kathryn began. She hesitated for a moment. How was she supposed to tell Seven that the only way to save her life was to sleep with Harry? "The thing is, what you're experiencing right now…is a lot like the Vulcan pon farr. And if it's not resolved soon, it's going to kill you."

Seven nodded. She could comprehend that from the Doctor's frequent and irritating scans and worried looks.

"How is Ensign Kim to assist me?"

Kathryn let out a breath. Might as well be blunt about it. "Sex. You've got to have sex."

Seven stared at the Captain in disbelief. She could feel color and heat rising in her face and she looked away. Energy sparked the tips of her nerve endings and she began to pace. As much as she disliked this feeling and these emotions, far too human for her taste, she wasn't sure she wished to copulate with Ensign Kim.

"We don't have to…if you don't want to…I just…I want to help."

Seven took several deep breaths before turning to face Harry and the Captain. She nodded her head slowly. "We will proceed…" Despite her Borg coldness, she was truly scared. What if it didn't work?

The Doctor, after overhearing the end of the conversation, rejoined them. He gave Seven another concerned look but she ignored him. She didn't need his sympathy.

"Doc…is there anything we need to be aware of…anything…unusual?"

"No Mr. Kim. I don't believe so."

Seven glanced at the Doctor. "You are certain this will…alleviate the situation?"

The Doctor shared a look with the Captain. "Yes."

Sickbay ell silent for a moment or two as the tension seemed to intensify. Seven continued to pace and Harry kept his eyes on the floor. Captain Janeway finally broke the silence.

"We'll leave you two alone." She gave Harry a pat on the shoulder before she walked out of Sickbay.

"I suggest you go elsewhere."

Harry nodded weakly and took a step towards the door. Seven followed reluctantly. Neither said a word as the doors shut behind them. Harry took a deep breath.

"So…where do you want to go?"

Seven looked at him with a raised brow. It seemed obvious to her. "I assume you wish to continue in your quarters."

He cleared his throat. "Right…of course."

They walked side-by-side through the corridor to the turbolift. As they made their way to Harry's quarters, Seven couldn't keep still. All of the energy Laili had transferred into her was beginning to make her jittery. She also had begun feeling strange sensations in the pit of her stomach, as if something was trying to get out. She didn't realize the turbolift had halted until she felt Harry's hand on her shoulder.

"We're here."

She followed him out of the lift and past several closed doors before they arrived at his quarters. The doors slid open and he waved her in. The room, with its dimmed lights and cool feel, seemed to egg on the knot in the pit of her stomach. Harry stood for a moment in the doorway just watching her. He hadn't noticed until then that she was not in her usual uniform and her hair had been pulled from its neat clasp. Harry couldn't deny that she looked even more appealing at that moment. He took a step forward just as she turned around.

"Are you ok?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

"I am…unfamiliar with this…"

He gave her a smile and reached a hand out to brush a lock of hair from her eyes. Her eyes shined even in the dim light. "Me too."

They moved closer, a step or two until they were nose to nose. Harry reached down and took one of her hands in his, giving it a firm squeeze.

"We'll do this however you want."

She blushed and averted her gaze. "I have never done this before." She had not anticipated feeling so nervous about this.

Harry gave her hand another squeeze and led her towards the bed. He had to admit he was nervous too. He never thought he'd be called upon to save someone's life…especially not like this.

They sat down on the bed, hands still clasped firmly. Harry leaned in close but hesitated for a moment. He had no idea what she wanted him to do. Still, he was the more experience party and he had to take the initiative. He gently kissed her jaw bone, moving towards her neck.

She immediately let out a gasp. Every fiber of her being was heightened to this new contact. It sent shockwaves of electricity through her, like tidal waves crashing on the shore. Something deep inside her, some instinct began to kick in and she could feel herself wanting more.

It didn't take long for Harry to find himself aroused. He was about to make love to one of the most beautiful women he'd ever met. With one hand still gripping hers, he laid her down on the bed. She tugged at his uniform. She was growing impatient and neither was sure whether it was the hyper-aroused state or whether she really wanted him. At the moment, with both their pulsing racing, the reason was irrelevant. Harry shrugged out of his uniform as quickly as he could without breaking contact with her. She seemed to need to feel he was still there with her. As his lips moved up towards her cheek again, their eyes met; chocolate brown on icy blue. He could see a hunger in her eyes and he knew he wanted to feed that hunger, fulfill it. Another glance, more heat, more longing.

"Are you ready?" His voice came out as a rasp.

She nodded, words failing her. A wild heat was coursing through her, making it hard to breathe. She wanted this feeling to end. She wanted to stop being consumed and confused by these emotions. She let out a gasp as they began to move as one.

Harry felt her tense beneath as he moved within her. Even in her bewildered state she was beautiful, a goddess among men. Her eyes looked up at him through partially closed lids and he longed to whisper sweet nothings against her skin. He wanted to show her that he could be there for her if she wanted him. He wanted to be everything for her but he knew it wouldn't happen. He was just saving her life. That was all it was. There was no real passion, no real longing for each other…not from her.

Her eyes finally closed as all of the heat within her began to concentrate in the pit of her stomach. It burned so hot she thought she would ignite and burn up. She did not feel Harry's body against hers or hear the soft moans he let slip as he made love to her. She focused only on the heat within her. It kept building, kept rising until…

It was gone. The fervor, the heat, the restless feelings disappeared. Her heart still thundered in her chest but somehow she knew that it was normal. She inhaled and her breath shook with an exhaustion she'd never known before. Harry lay beside her, his chest heaving as well. Neither moved, both taking in what had just happened. Silence enveloped them as they lay together. Harry exhaled through his nose and rolled over to look at her.

"How are you feeling?"

"I believe the excess energy has been expended."

Harry smiled a little. "Good. Uh…glad I could…help."

She propped herself up as well to look at him. She seemed to contemplate him for a moment or two. "Ensign, several days ago in the Mess Hall, you claimed not to love me."

"Seven…I…yes…I said that…" Back to being the idiot who couldn't for a coherent sentence around her.

"Yet…you offered to perform this…service to save my life." The confusion was evident in her eyes.

"Look…I admit…I find you very attractive, Seven and I'm probably not the only one." He paused. "I like you. I think you're intelligent, beautiful and funny and I'd like to get to know you better. But I understand that…a relationship isn't something you're used to…"

"Thank you."

He blinked. "For…what?"

"Helping me. It was very…kind of you."

Harry blushed. "You're welcome."


	12. Resolution Part Two

Resolution Part Two

_Resolution Part Two_

After a few more minute of companionable silence, Seven and Harry gathered their clothing and dressed. As pulled on his left shoe, Seven examined herself in the mirror above the sink in the bathroom.

"Everything alright?"

"Yes." She emerged, her hair pulled back in its usual neat and tidy do.

"I think we should check back in with the Doctor…make sure he thinks you're cured."

"I agree."

Together they headed back to Deck Five. When they arrived in Sickbay, they found the Doctor sitting in his office, reading through some files.

"Doctor," Seven called. He jumped in his seat at the sound of her voice.

"Sev en. Mr. Kim. I wasn't expecting you back so…soon." He tried to look less embarrassed at having been caught off guard as she ushered her to a bio bed. He picked up a tricorder and began to scan her.

"Well you're sitting still. That's an improvement."

Harry stood by as the Doctor continued his scans. He and Seven shared a few fleeting glances as the hologram stepped between them. Harry could still see Seven's skin was flushed from the encounter and it made him smile.

"Well it looks as though you're in the clear," the Doctor announced in a satisfied tone. Seven gave a nod and stood up. "Now if only my other patient was that simple."

"I will inform the Captain of the result," Seven said and walked out of Sickbay. Harry raced after her. He followed her to a turbolift and stopped the doors from closing when she gave the computer the command to go the Cargo Bay.

"I thought you were going to speak with the Captain."

"I wish to return to my uniform."

He gave a hiccup of laughter. "Right. Well…uh…I guess I'll see you on the bridge."

Seven gave him a nod and he stepped out of the way of the doors. A short time later she walked on to the bridge to find Janeway looking over sensor data by helm. Chakotay spotted her first and waved her down.

"Kathryn," he called. She looked up and caught sight of Seven.

"Keep me apprised of our progress to the planet. I want to know the minute we're within transporter range."

"Yes, Captain." Janeway motioned for Seven to follow her into her Ready Room. Once behind closed doors, Kathryn turned to Seven.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine." She could tell the Captain wanted more than a one word answer. "The Doctor has assured me that I am no longer in danger of dying."

"That's good to hear."

They sat in silence for a moment before Seven spoke again.

"Captain…"

"Yes?"

"I am certain how to express…my gratitude to Ensign Kim for his…participation in this situation."

"I'm sure a thank you would suffice."

"I am not certain it will. He has expressed an interest in me."

Kathryn smiled and reached over the desk to pat Seven's hand. "You're a very attractive young woman. Don't be afraid to embrace that."

Seven looked less than convinced it was a good idea but nodded anyways. Just then Chakotay's voice came over the comm. system.

"Captain, we're within transporter range. Radella would like to speak with you." Both Kathryn and Seven stood up as the doors opened and Radella walked in.

"I don't want to interrupt, Captain…however we need to work quickly now that we're in range."

"I understand."

Seven quietly excused herself, wishing to return to the Cargo Bay. She had the sudden desire to regenerate. Meanwhile, Radella and Kathryn returned to Sickbay.

"Doctor, can you wake her?" Kathryn asked. The hologram nodded. Moments later, Laili's eyes fluttered open and she looked groggily up at Radella and Kathryn.

"Where…am I?"

"You're in Sickbay."

"What happened?"

"Captain Janeway was forced to interrupt the imbuing ritual you were performing."

Laili paled. She knew the consequences of interrupting the ritual before it was complete. "Radella…I…is Seven of Nine alright?"

"She's fine." Kathryn's voice had a cold edge to it.

"Why exactly did you think it was appropriate to use one of my crew as a surrogate parent…especially when you knew the risk?" she demanded.

"I never meant to harm anyone, Captain."

"Laili…please answer her question. It's something I'd like to know the answer to as well."

Laili took a breath and did the best she could to sit up. "Kaelin and I haven't been able to conceive…I know it was selfish but…we wanted a child. We wanted to be mothers."

"Your desire for a child somehow outweighed your common sense?" Kathryn had to take a step back. She could understand the desire to be a mother. But she cared about her crew, even the newest member.

"Captain…I can understand your frustration but this is going to get us nowhere. She's in a weakened state as it is. I don't need you agitating her more," the Doctor interceded.

Kathryn took a deep breath and turned to Radella. "What do we have to do to prepare?"

"We'll need to bring her partner aboard and get her set up in the simulation on the holodeck."

Kathryn nodded. "Once she's on board, we will meet you there."

Laili pushed herself to a full sitting position and began to swing her legs over the edge of the bed. The Doctor caught her as she swayed violently on her feet.

"Take it easy. You're very weak."

"Just get me back to the simulation." She sounded out of breath and all she'd done as sit up.

An agonizing ten minutes later, Kathryn and the Doctor managed to get Laili back to Holodeck One. They set hr down in one of the large chairs to let her rest. In Transporter Room Two, Radella stood to meet Kaelin.

"We've got to hurry," Radella said once Kaelin was off the transporter pad.

"Where is she?"

"This way."

They arrived on the Holodeck just as the Doctor finished a tricorder scan of Laili. "Good you've arrived. She's getting worse."

Kaelin bent down to Laili's eye level, placing a hand on her cheek. "Let's get you well."

Laili's eyes fluttered opened. "I'm sorry."

Kaelin looped one of her wife's arms around her neck to get hr to her feet. Kaelin lay down on the reclined hair and gave Laili's hand a firm squeeze. Radella motioned for Kathryn and the Doctor to follow her out.

"Are you sure it will work?"

"Yes. She'll be tired but she'll live. It will take a few days for her to recuperate but she should be fine."

"I'm no expert on your culture, but wouldn't concluding the ritual this way ensure a child could not be conceived?" the Doctor asked.

Radella nodded. "You're correct. There's no chance of conception this way." She looked over at Kathryn and gave her an understanding look. "You think it's a fitting punishment for what she did."

"No. I think she had a desire and she acted upon it in the wrong way."

Back inside, Laili was focusing all of her remaining energy on Kaelin. Kaelin's breathing was even despite the transfer taking place. She had been on the receiving end of the ritual several times before in their two short years together and knew how to control her body. Unlike before, it seemed to end too soon. Laili collapsed against Kaelin's body in utter exhaustion.

"There, there. It's going to be alright," Kaelin whispered as she stroked her partner's hair. She could feel a tear or two slip down Laili's nose.

"I am so sorry."

"Shh. It's alright. We can try again another time."

"I shouldn't have even though of her that way…wanted to…"

Kaelin tilted Laili's head upward until they were eye level. "You did what you thought would make us both happy. I'm not going to be mad at you for that." They shared a watery smile.

Voyager remained in orbit of Saylon for a few extra days to give Laili time to rest up and have enough energy to survive the transport off the ship. The Dreagan gathered in all three Transporter Rooms when the Doctor finally deemed Laili ready for transport. Naomi slipped past Tuvok in Transporter Room One and tugged on Jadira's sleeve. She, Cadi and Sabra turned to bit their new friend farewell.

"Bye." They all wrapped their arms around each other in a group hug before one of the older girls ushered them onto the transporter pad. Naomi stood by the technician and waved goodbye.

Once all of their guests had safely been returned to their homes, Kathryn sat in her Ready Room, staring at her daily log.

**Captain's Log- Supplemental**

Our Dreagan guests have all been dropped off at home. We've taken on food and supplies as Radella promised and are now returning to our course towards the Alpha Quadrant.

Seven of Nine remains reserved about her experience and rightly so. It was a traumatic experience and a bit more humanity than I believe she was hoping for this early on. Still, I think it was a valuable lesson that she will carry with her for the rest of her time on Voyager.


End file.
